kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Best Friend's Habitat
, Restaurant What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Match Mer-made in Heaven Talana! My best friend, Kelsey the Otter, has lost his home! Since I don't have legs, would you mind helping me find it? It will be so much quicker that way! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean out the otter habitat. Tap the Otter Habitat to clean. : 00:10:00 Tiny Tuna! You found it! Maybe you land creatures can be helpful after all! TASK COMPLETE! “Her otter friends must like her too!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Finding Kelsey Now that we found his home, we have to go find Kelsey! I bet he's as rattled as a ratfish right now! I think if you take the Airship it will be faster! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find the Coral's best friend! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 1 You found him! Thank you, my new Sesmuna! TASK COMPLETE! “Sesmuna means friend in Mermish.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Sea is my Otter Home Okay, Sesmuna. I think it's finally time to put Kelsey back in his home! He's going to be so thrilled! ☐ Put Kelsey the Otter back in his habitat! Tap the Otter Habitat to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Look at his face! He's as happy as a...what's the word I'm looking for here? TASK COMPLETE! “Clam! How does she not know that...?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tan Time When Kelsey is done floating around, he loves to lay out on the rocks. Will you help me go find some, my new, human friend? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Collect his favorite sea rocks! Tap the Sea Rocks to collect. : 01:00:00 Guppy gee, you found them! This will surely put a big smile on his furry little face! TASK COMPLETE! “Does Kelsey the Otter look happy? Fur sure.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tan Time II Can you help me place those rocks around Kelsey's habitat? That way, when he is done swimming, he can lay out and work on his furry tan! ☐ Put the Sea Rocks around the Otter's habitat! Tap the Otter Habitat to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Perfect pearlfish! I have never met a land creature as helpful as you! You must be someting special! TASK COMPLETE! “Not to go on a tan-gent, but I love the sea!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Can't Rest-araunt My best friend Kelsey the Otter looks hungry! I hear you land creatures have places called restaurants where they serve food to you. Do you think you could go get some for Kelsey? ☐ Visit the Restaurant! Tap the Restaurant to harvest.(1x) 2 to skip There's nothing for him to eat here! Kelsey is a very picky eater! He doesn't like human food! TASK COMPLETE! “We came here just for the halibut...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Urchin Sea-viche I guess we have to go search the Jungle for his favorite food! Kelsey loves to eat sea urchins! He's a very particular otter but I love him anyway! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Collect his favorite food! Tap the Sea Urchin to collect. : 01:00:00 Jumping jellies, you found his favorite food! He's going to be so excited! TASK COMPLETE! “It would be spiteful to put jellyfish in a trifle.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Fluffy Combs Time to feed Kelsey! Look at him, he can't control his furry little self! ☐ Feed Kelsey the Otter his favorite food! Tap the Otter Habitat to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Fiddle frogs, I think we gave him too much! He's getting so...fluffy! TASK COMPLETE! “Even Dorsia doesn't have sea urchins this tasty!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Friendly Advice Kelsey ate way too many sea urchins! He's just laying around with nothing to do. He needs to exercise! Let's go find a ball for him to play with! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up his favorite toy! Tap the Toy Ball to collect. : 01:00:00 Perfect! This is his favorite toy! Time to get his little heart racing a bit! TASK COMPLETE! “At the gym, working on his fish-ness.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Ball Boy Okay, friendly land creature. I think we should give Kelsey his favorite toy and let him play! He could use the exercise but don't tell him I said that! ☐ Throw the ball to Kelsey the Otter! Tap the Otter Habitat to complete. : 08:00:00 Guppy Gee! He's having so much fun! TASK COMPLETE! “Can you sea the change?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=10 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=A Mermaid Tale |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-May-14 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.